Possessive Nature
by Svetlana Morealt
Summary: Chris sacrifices himself to Wesker under the agreement that he won't hurt Piers. Wesker however, in his sadistic nature, makes sure he gets a point across to Piers about who the Captain really belongs to. The result is devastating, both Chris and Piers have a difficult time coping with the aftermath. Nivanfield and WxC, prompt fic.


**A/N: Another fantastic prompt from siberian74. x3 This one gets straight down to business! I'm going to split this into two chapters, since it ended up becoming longer than I thought it would. c: Apologies for the wait, dear~**

* * *

A dancing shadow that twisted and turned, a reappearing ghost that could not be hit. That was exactly what their opponent was, expertly avoiding shots that would have had any _normal_ person crumpled to the floor, dead.

The difference being that Albert Wesker was anything but.

"Damn it! Where is he?" Piers spun around, rifle raised in preparation for another oncoming assault as Chris backed up against him, effectively covering each other's flanks from any sort of surprise attack the blond may have had in store for them. Wesker was a difficult foe to face, he always had been in the years prior; both men had already shown the starting signs of bruises that were sure to darken within the day.

There was a chuckle off to the side that had both men aiming their weapons in the direction it emanated from, only to settle their gazes on a bare wall with the tyrant no where in sight. "He's playing with us!" Piers exclaimed as sharp hazel set to scanning the room. Wesker was fast; more so than what the human eye could keep track of with any bit of ease.

"I know! Stay on guard!" Chris knew from first hand experience that no matter how prepared they were, Wesker would still have the upper hand. But they were a team, and a damn good one at that. They could stick together, they could stop him and end his tyranny once and for all. Chris had come close to it in Africa, but Wesker always seemed to survive the impossible. They had to do it, they had to find a way; for their own lives and for the entire planet. Wesker had already threatened it once.

A glimpse of black and a hand clutched a hold under the Captain's rifle, tipping it upward as a boot firmly planted itself into his abdomen to send him flying back. Piers turned instantly, only to be met with a similar treatment as his weapon was averted to the side when a palm placed itself against the side of the barrel. All it took was a back hand and the ace was knocked off his feet, hitting the floor with an audible thud as Wesker kept a firm hold over the much loved Anti-Material rifle, successfully disarming the sniper of his greatest asset as the weapon was thrown across the room, far out of reach.

A sudden spurt of gunfire from the side had the blond disappearing from view in a series of dodges at a speed quicker than the human eye could perceive. Chris let up on the trigger, currently in a crouch where he stared down the iron sights, brown eyes trying to determine the tyrant's next move as he reappeared. Ominous suns glowed with harmful intent, shimmering behind the tinted lenses of always present sunglasses as a smirk graced over older, yet flawless features. There was a shuffle from behind him, and Wesker needn't turn to know the ace was already back on his feet as he reached into his coat and withdrew his Samurai Edge. Chris knew that look, sadistic and twisted as it was. He hadn't been the target as the blond spun in a quick movement before Chris even had the chance to shout a warning to Piers.

It was done within the blink of an eye.

Two shots, one immediately after the next, followed by a scream as Piers crumpled back to the floor, each leg riddled with a sudden bullet wound that would keep him off his feet.

"Piers!" Chris shouted his lover's name from his position, brown eyes widening as Wesker was hovered over Piers in an instant, a hand at his throat, Samurai Edge to his forehead-

Painful groans had been cut off from the sniper by the tightened hold over his neck, cutting away all ties to oxygen as piercing hazel stared with a narrow to them toward partially hidden orange; even with his life dwindling on the line, Piers held firm and defiantly. He was unwavering as a hand raised to grip the wrist of the one suffocating him. A gloved finger rested itself against the trigger of the weapon aimed directly at his head, ready to send a bullet straight through the front of his skull and out the back. Wesker eyed the ace with a bit of reluctance, it would be such a shame to end it so quickly...

"Wesker, wait!"

The voice had the blond tilting his head in the direction of it, suddenly intrigued as Chris lowered his weapon and let it clutter to the floor. "He's got nothing to do with this. It's not his fight," He insisted, eyes darting over to Piers, who gained a furrow to his brow under the lack of oxygen. "Just... Don't hurt him. Please." Piers stiffened at that, hazel eyes turned to peer out of a corner view to find brown.

A gloved finger twitched, lessening the pressure over the trigger as the blond gave a curious hum. "...And in return?" He inquired, eyeing Chris as the sniper's light struggles began to slow. He was getting weaker, the lack of air kept him hovering at the edge of consciousness and hazel started to flutter.

Chris didn't hesitate upon seeing the state of his lover, "You do whatever you want to me."

Wesker loosened his grip at that, allowing Piers to absorb lungfuls of oxygen as the world slowly started to balance itself again. Blurs and distortions edged themselves back into a clear sight, and the spots that dotted along his vision gradually began to fade. "Don't-" Piers coughed, voice feeling slightly hoarse from the abuse of his throat, "Don't do it, Captain!" His head snapped to the side under the impact of the weapon Wesker had previously pointed toward him, a crude way of forcing his silence.

Dual orange found their way back to the Captain who watched with clenched fists. "And what's preventing me from doing so on my own accord, Christopher?"

Chris swallowed, forcing his gaze away from the young sniper to eye the blond. "Because I won't fight you," For Piers, he could do it for _Piers_. "I won't run, either. You do what you want, as long as you don't hurt him any more than you already have." He took the risk of making a single, slow step forward. "It's what you've been waiting for, isn't it?" Piers had always taken care of him, always protected him. It was his chance now to return the favor, no matter how high the cost was. He could do it. He wasn't exactly left with any other option if both of them planned to leave there alive.

Wesker seemed to consider the offer. Below him, Piers had recovered from the blow to his cheek, hazel eyes were wide and frantic as they sought out the older brunet. "Chris, no! He'll hurt you!" It was the last thing he wanted. But, Wesker had already made his decision. The blond pushed himself to a stand and holstered the weapon back into its proper place as he reached down and clutched a hand over one of the sniper's legs. With a suddenness, Piers found himself being dragged across the floor over to a wall, unable to hold back the soft cry from the carelessness of his already wounded leg. The room itself had been littered with devices and mechanisms, presumably some sort of prison once upon a time. There was a snap, then an ensuing click as a chain was connected to the sniper's ankle, trapping him in place. Piers immediately sat up as Wesker stepped away, and deft hands tugged at the metal but it refused to budge.

"Consider it a way to ensure that our arrangement proceeds accordingly," The blond stated with a last glance in the ace's direction before he stepped toward Chris.

The Captain shook his head, "You can't just leave him here! Something could come along and... And-"

"You're going with the assumption that you and I are relocating to a different part of this facility," Brown eyes found themselves widening slightly more upon the realization of what Wesker was implying, "You wanted him unharmed. Nothing will touch him for as long as we remain here."

"You want us to stay? In front of him?" No! That wasn't what Chris intended for.

The blond turned to glance over a shoulder at Piers, who still struggled against his restraint. "If you'd rather I decline your offer..." The threat was evident.

"No!" Chris stepped forward at that, a meaty fist clutched a hold over leather insistently. "I'll do it. Just..." He sighed, brown eyes averting to the sniper who tugged furiously against the single chain, too strong to break on his own. "Just leave him out of this." Hazel snapped over to him at that; wide, pleading. Chris had to look away again.

Slow strides led Wesker closer to the S.O.U. Captain, circling around him until he hovered over a shoulder. Gloved hands snaked under massively muscled arms and across the span of the thick vest, clutching a hold on the protective gear as the blond leaned in closer, breath tickling across lightly tanned skin. "Then, I believe we have an agreement."

Chris breathed in slowly, a poor attempt at decreasing the speed of his pounding heart. "...What do you want me to do?" He had to force out the words, cringing as they left his lips.

"Captain, don't let him get away with this!" Piers called out to him from his position, his struggles against the chain that locked him into place never ceased in his desperation to get free. Chris winced upon hearing the voice, but he refused to turn towards it. Things were already painfully difficult, and he knew precisely where they were headed.

Wesker retracted his hands from Chris, "Undress." The simple word was enough for the Captain to hesitate, it was as he expected, but that hadn't meant Chris was in any way ready to hear it. "Unless you would rather change your mind, of course." The blond added on, and Chris sighed reluctantly. He didn't want this, not since... Not after everything Wesker had done. What they shared had been a thing of the past, a perfectly instilled lie that had broken him in a dozen different ways. Piers was the first one since then to try and pick up the pieces, and he'd already started to put them back together so nicely... But now Wesker was there, prepared to tear him to shreds a second time. Was there never an end to the torment?

Chris started to unclasp the buckles that held his vest in place, removing the protective gear first before anything else. It dropped the the floor with a dull thud, and the Captain refused to look toward the pleading sniper as his gloves were discarded with the vest. Wesker was circling around him again, orange eyes shimmering ominously as he devoured the sight of the once proud soldier who was reduced to an obedient follower at the risk presented toward his lover's life. Humanity was such a fragile thing, and the emotions that came with it were exactly what had made them so weak.

Piers jerked his foot, causing pain to shoot across his leg from the bullet wound. He hissed, "Chris, _please_! You don't have to do this, we can still stop him!" He didn't want to see it, didn't want to witness his beloved Captain give everything up for the sake of him.

Chris tensed his jaw at the voice, he didn't like their current predicament any more than Piers had... But what he'd chosen to do, it was for the safety of the younger man. Piers had always been the one to protect him, to watch over him and keep him out of harm's way. He always did whatever it took to bring his Captain back home safely. Now, it was time for Chris to repay it all back accordingly. The riggings over his legs were undone one by one, falling to the ground in a clatter. Next was the shirt that he tugged over his head, then his boots and socks shortly after. Wesker stopped him there, clutching at the wrists of the fingers which sought to hover over his belt, prepared to remove it. Gloved hands guided his arms into curls at his back as leather pressed itself to the newly bared skin of his chest. Chris stiffened, visibly uncomfortable at the closeness of the man who had betrayed him so long ago. He could hear his lover thrash furiously in the background where he dare not look.

"Exactly how far would you go to spare him, I wonder...?" Wesker inquired with a thoughtful hum as he eyed the Captain from behind the tint of his glasses. "Indulge me."

Chris hesitated, not quite sure what he should do. Piers' life was put on the line, the sniper had already been injured; with limited use of his legs and his weapon far out of reach, he was an easy target. The Captain inhaled deeply. Wesker knew he had the upper hand, and he was going to make damn sure that Chris knew it too. Chris could feel every instinct plead him not to listen to the blond and fight until he died, but he couldn't do that when his lover was in danger. If it had only been him, the Captain would have kept fighting even if it killed him. The current scenario would not allow that; he could never risk his lover's life that way.

So, Chris did the only thing he could given his position with arms still pinned behind his back. He leaned forward, the movement slow at first, until his lips made contact with Wesker's. The tyrant hardly reacted, he had every intention of making Chris work for it and it wasn't quite enough. Chris swallowed every last bit of his pride as his tongue slid out, tracing over the blond's mouth in a begrudging plea for entry. He felt the curl of lips against his, the formation of a smirk Chris had known well, just before the mouth he sought to explore began to devour his own. Chris didn't pull away, resigned to his fate as a tongue flicked over his and he responded.

Brown eyes fluttered, glancing briefly off the side in search of Piers. As expected, regret was an immediate thing - the sniper looked devastated. Chris closed his eyes, no longer able to watch the younger man as Wesker withdrew one of his hands - leaving the other to hold muscled arms in place by their wrists - and he lifted it to the side of Chris' neck, where it used a thumb to trace over the light facial hair across his jawline.

Piers had frozen on the spot, hands paused over the chain that linked him to the wall as hazel stared wide-eyed. Shock was the first thing that settled in after having seen his Captain so freely offer himself to that... _Wretched_ monster. But there was anger; there was deep _hatred_ that boiled in the pit of his stomach, begging to be let loose. Especially after Chris had looked toward him, evidence of his surrender clear inside of brown orbs - that had been the worst part of it. Seeing Chris joined at the lips with Wesker infuriated him. Chris would have never willingly gone back to that monster! It already had a layer of guilt building itself over the sniper's shoulders, knowing that it was done solely for him.

Chris felt the hand at his jaw lower itself down the span of muscled contours, where gloved fingers passed over well formed abdominals to reach for the belt looped around his waist. A quick jerk had it tugged away the moment the buckle was undone, and Chris tensed further with the knowledge that Wesker truly intended to go all the way. He hadn't meant for things to end up like that; especially not in front of Piers. The mouth over his own pulled away, and Chris couldn't stomach the idea of reopening his eyes to watch. He didn't need to be able to see to know that a sinister smirk awaited him on the other side of his closed lids. The hand holding his wrists retracted, and a pressure against his chest knocked him to the floor.

Chris couldn't resist then, and brown eyes fluttered as Wesker crouched down above him with hands that slid beneath the band of his pants. One swift yank had them torn away and discarded with the rest of the clothing scattered off to the side. After placing gloved palms around the Captain's waist, Wesker flipped the muscled body over onto his stomach where his cheek met the cold floor beneath him. Now that his features were in clear view of the sniper - who seemed to grow more tense and furious by the second - Chris lifted his head as he heard the sound of a zipper behind him. "Close your eyes until it's over, Piers. You don't need to see this." It was a soft plea, and hazel could only widen instead as the words reached the young ace who shook his head.

"Chris, please... Do something. Just don't let him-" Stretching leather caught the sniper's attention as Wesker adjusted himself, and Piers could have vomited up his own aching heart. "You can stop him from doing this!" Piers was too far away to reach out, to offer support and help his lover. It was already killing him slowly to know what was about to happen, and to be utterly useless to prevent it.

Wesker, now aligned by the tip against the tensed anal passage, was only fueled by the pleading voice that Chris could not bring himself to listen to. "Perhaps you should tell him the real reason you so openly surrendered, Christopher." Gloved fingers wove themselves through the short locks of the brunet's hair where they shoved Chris back down, his face again pressed to the floor. "You desired this."

Chris eyed the blond with a glare under the weight of the hand pinning his head against the hard surface beneath him. He felt a prodding as the cock nudged more forcefully at his opening, not quite penetrating the sphincter just yet.

To the side, Piers was tense; he was _fuming_ with every spoken word from the tyrant. "You _forced_ him into it!" He shouted, unwilling to take the offered bait. Chris would never return to that monster, not after everything he put him through! "You ruined every chance you had with him, Africa was proof of that when he left you to _burn_!" He should have know better than to be so crude, so vocal when he was helpless to save Chris from his predicament.

The single free leather clad hand placed itself to a muscled hip and squeezed, causing the body below the blond to stiffen under the treatment. "Yet here he is, openly prepared." Fiery orange flashed behind tinted shades, and with a single jerk of powerful hips Wesker fully embedded himself into the twitching orifice. An immediate scream ensued from the once proud Captain as he was violated, the ring of muscle much too tight for the invading length that it tore under the roughness, leaving small trails of red to seep down muscled thighs.

"Chris!" Piers jerked against the chain, body rolling over to wounded knees that cried out from the pressure and the resulting pain, a dim feeling compared to the emotional onslaught of tragedies shared between he and his lover as Wesker so cruelly settled himself inside of Chris. "You son of a bitch, you're hurting him!" Lean frame crawled forward as far as it could go in the confines of metal, seemingly so close yet so far out of reach from his Captain. "Fight back against it, Chris! You've beaten him before!"

Pale features gained a sinister curvature to thin lips, a dual pleasure stolen away from the pained body on the floor and coupled alongside the words that left the pleading sniper. "One truth will always remain," The blond drawled as he reared back to the tip, body poised in wait for further penetration. There was a hitch of breath from Chris mingled somewhere between the agonized sounds that boiled outward from the depths of his throat, and the prodding cock twitched in a sickening delight upon hearing it. "You were not the one to claim him first." The thick shaft plunged itself back inside with a grotesque slurp from the blood that the torn hole had bathed it in. Screams renewed themselves as Chris was thoroughly abused when the engorged cock set itself into a rhythm that had tears prick along the corners of his eyes.

Chris and Piers had been through hell and back before; bioterrorism at it's finest, leaving them in a fight against the dead and corrupt. They were soldiers, bred to deal with hardships out on the field and the pain of wounds, but none of it - _nothing_, had ever compared to that very moment.

Piers could hear the screams of his lover echo through his skull, and hazel eyes wanted to look away from pained features to cover themselves, to spare him from such a cruel sight; yet at the same time, the sniper found himself fully unable to. He couldn't turn, couldn't tear his gaze from the man he would gladly die for and the sight alone was as though someone had reached inside his chest cavity and twisted his heart out by the roots. His body shook with repeating trembles, the desire to jump out of his own flesh to aid the other man evident through the look on his features. His rifle had been tossed too far from his person and he did not possess a sheathed knife as his Captain had, or Piers would have already hacked away at his own leg if it would mean that he could save Chris from the ongoing torment.

Chris had long since closed his eyes, squeezing out every drip of water that formed beneath them from the rip in his rectum. Wesker had never been known for having a gentle touch; he was cruel and demanding, always hungering for more as he thrust himself in deep. The penetrating cock pulsed against the brunet's walls, much too large for the unprepared pucker to offer any form of comfortability. Instead there was only pain; invading, _tearing_ pain as the blond took exactly what he wanted from Chris, openly humiliating him before Piers. Gloved fingers remained firm along the side of his face with a heavy pressure that cramped his head between the palm and the floor.

There was a growl from behind the Captain as Wesker buried himself in fully to lean over the bent frame. "Elaborate for him, Christopher." The tyrant hissed in the same voice that haunted Chris for so many years, and the tone bore tendrils that sunk themselves in deep along his spine, bringing forth a sudden chill to it. "Tell him how easily you threw away your innocence to your _own_ Captain." His hand adjusted itself to the back of the brunet's head so that he could lift it from the floor and force it into an odd angle directed half way behind him that had his neck aching from the stress.

Brown eyes fluttered, half lidded as Chris fought to control his own breathing through the wails rushing out of his throat. He could feel the heat of the tyrant's breath tickle over his jaw at the given closeness, a dim realization that just barely managed to register itself under the pain his body had flooded with. "I asked for it," He choked out with a following groan, gaze transfixed on the blond rather than his shouting lover. Wesker wouldn't stop until he tore him down, shredded him to a thousand different shards, and then crushed every one beneath the weight of his boot. The tyrant wanted to hurt him, break him, take all that he could offer and prove once again that Chris was his; _only_ his.

"I... I wanted Wesker to be the one to... To-" The memory alone cut the Captain deep. Although the blond had always been controlling, there was a time long before when he'd given some small semblance of concern for Chris. A lie, of course. Another part of the perfectly laid plans made just to ruin him. The hand in his hair gave a brutal yank that had his head jerking backward with an outcry, his throat now fully exposed to the blond who hovered close.

"Go on," Wesker pressed for more as the pearly white teeth of his victim clamped over each other.

Too much. It had all already been _too much_. Piers dipped his head in a downward angle and hazel gems managed to close briefly, squeezing tight to try and will away everything the young ace had heard so far. Chris was being pushed into it, forced to admit things he wanted so desperately to forget and he relented to it; all to spare the sniper from an untimely death. Eyelids blinked their way back open and Piers lifted his head with a tenseness to his jaw. "You don't have to say it, Chris! Stop giving him what he wants!" He had to press the matter, to insist that Chris stop the madness they were living in. It hurt Piers deeper than any bullet wound, it was a direct knife to his already bleeding heart.

Chris breathed hard, Piers was only making things more difficult. The Captain had chosen his fate to spare him even if the result was mentally damaging. He wanted Piers alive, safe, he needed him _strong_. Who else could catch him when he crumbled? Piers was his life force, the one person he would risk everything for time and time again. Chris only hoped that he could forgive him one day. "I wanted him to take me first... And he did." The Captain finally admitted as he stared into dark lenses with a blur in his eyes from the flowing water. "He did and I... I _loved_ it. So much that I couldn't stop asking for more." The last part choked itself out in a half-sob, Chris had to catch himself before he came completely undone. He had to stay strong, had to endure for Piers.

The barely held control only lasted until the heart wrenching scream from the sniper that slashed its way through every last barrier Chris had left. It was a pained echo that shattered each wall, crumbled every defense to leave the Captain utterly exposed. It hurt to hear it, to know that the sound was released because of what he chose to admit to. Chris couldn't stop the audible sobs then that went beyond the visible tears, further humiliation as once again he was no longer able to bear the thought of looking toward Piers after the throaty shout died into softened cries of his own, a shared pain between them that had everything turning to mush.

Chains clinked and clanged to the side as Piers jolted forward, body outstretched on his stomach reaching as far as he could go to push him closer to his lover, still too far away. Hazel blurred under the presence of salty tears running constantly like his Captain's, and the sniper jerked his restrained foot that had ripples of pain rolling over the span of his leg from the bullet wound. A pain that paled in comparison to the ache in his heart as its strings were cut away. "Chris..." It was a hoarse cry from his earlier scream, vocals hurt from the abuse he'd weighed down upon them. "_Chris_," He repeated his lover's name, calling out for the older man, pleading him to make it all go away as his hands curled themselves into fists along the hard floor.

Wesker had gained a sick sense of satisfaction from the combined suffering, a victorious smirk marked over well defined features even while he dived in to consume the exposed neck of his victim into the moistness of his mouth, teeth clenching downwards to mark the tan flesh as a permanent reminder. His cock thrummed pleasantly in the depths of the torn anal passage, driven into a deepened state of lust from the dual cries of both Captain and protege. Upon withdrawal, perfectly straightened teeth had gained a layer of blood to them that a long tongue ran itself over to clean it away. An iron taste fueled the tyrant's senses, not undesirable as he consumed the scarlet coating and released his hold over short locks of brown.

Chris dropped back into a heap, arms lacking the strength they should have had to hold him upright. There was a moment then, brief as it was, where he caught sight of wounded hazel. Piers had always been stronger than him mentally, always the one to help keep him on his feet. But even he had fallen, shrunken down to a crying mess as they were simultaneously torn to pieces.

But then hands were on his hips; rough, _powerful_. They turned him like a corkscrew over the throbbing cock still embedded in deep. Chris couldn't contain the ensuing outcry as he was rolled to his back, no longer possessing the will to try and keep his noises to a minimum. Everything had already revealed itself, there was nothing left to hide anymore. Brown eyes stared blankly toward the ceiling as the rod inside of him began to move again, impaling him in repeating motions. Each one had him choking on another sob as he was pushed and pulled, tears leaking freely now as his ears were flooded by further screaming from Piers that drowned out the sound of his own.

Wesker had taken everything. His virginity long ago that Chris had been willing to give so freely to a man he thought he was in love with. His heart was crushed after that with the eventual betrayal, something that he had never fully recovered from even up to that current day. Now it was his pride as he was brutally raped in front of his lover to keep him safe, ordered to admit events and feelings that he never hoped to speak of aloud to anyone ever again. _Especially_ Piers.

Right then, in that moment, Chris wanted to _die_.

At least he would have a reprieve, and he would never again have to look Piers in the eye. He'd be spared the shame, the hurt, the _damage_ that he could never repair.

Piers had started tugging again furiously at the chain, even after a sickening pop resounded as his leg snapped itself out of place, another pain added to the overwhelming agony he had already endured. The physical duress was no match for the one that ate away at his sanity, that _destroyed_ him from the inside out. Eventually his hands lifted to his ears, head canted forward with closed eyelids to try and block it all out. The hammering of his heart beat like a drum in his head, but even it was not enough to shield the sounds from him as tears ran rampant down olive skin.

_Chris_.

Chris was his weakness, his kryptonite, his achellies heel. Without him, Piers was already dead.

To see the man he adored so openly violated was more than enough to make the sniper crack.

Flesh on flesh, skin on skin. Unending wails and bestial growls. Wesker was as violent as ever as powerful hips swept forward, skewering the aching rectum without mercy. Chris jerked along the span of the floor each time he felt the cock head dig itself in deep, the very thing he had once craved for so long ago. It carried on for too long, a constant torment the blond enjoyed inflicting upon him.

Wesker was a cruel, sadistic beast. To him, Chris had _still_ not suffered enough.

Another thrust targeted something only Piers had ever aimed for in recent years, and it made Chris arch off the floor when the cluster of nerves had been hit. Sobs turned into an unwanted moan, only encouraging more tears from the abused Captain. The ensuing chuckle from the tyrant had meaty hands reaching up to clutch the sides of his own head that shook furiously in denial. "Don't... Ngh, not that! Not... Not there- _Ahhh_!" Chris should have known better than to plead, to open his mouth and willingly beg. It would only give Wesker more reason to continue, and that he did.

Hardened cock dived in deep, plunging inside the quivering sphincter in search of that one sweet spot with every thrust. Chris was beautiful when he suffered, but humiliation by forced enjoyment in sight of his lover was just as exciting. The image of the Captain in distress was intoxicating, and never would there be a time that Wesker would get over seeing it. Try as he might to not enjoy it, Chris could do nothing to hide his sprouting erection as his prostate was pounded into.

"Stop!" The Captain was pleading now, suddenly more vocal when it came to... To _that_. "Wesker, _please_-"

"Ah, ah. We had an agreement, Christopher." The blond responded between light pants, amused by the recent turn that Chris had taken.

"_Make_ him stop," Piers uttered from the side, still trying hard to block away everything happening to no avail. "Chris, do something..." A small puddle had formed beneath him from elbow to elbow as droplets of water continued to rush down olive cheeks, where they fell freely from the sniper's chin with the tiniest splash. "I don't... I _can't_... Chris..."

Chris couldn't take it any more than Piers. He was dwindling on the edge of his own sanity, prepared to leap from the cliff in a descent into darkness. A gloved hand wrapped along his aching shaft, encouraging the beads of precum that formed at the tip. Chris groaned in reply, and the opposite hand clutched itself over his windpipe, sucking away his oxygen as Wesker thrusted himself inside the dark channel that quivered around him.

Muscled arms fell from their position on either side of the Captain's head where they crumpled limply to the cold floor and made no attempt at a reach for freedom, his body much too worn and mentally exhausted to fight the approaching danger as he was slowly suffocated. The hand on his cock pumped with a heated ferocity as his sphincter was plundered; it was a dual sensation of prostate abuse and an insistent hand job, guiding Chris toward a release that his body betrayed him by wanting. Brown eyes rolled back with a flutter to their lids at the lack of air, the hand around his throat a dull focus compared to the actions of the other around his aching prick. Spots dotted along his vision, so close to an approaching blackness as a final thrust inside his walls had Chris thrown over the edge at last. The grip constricting his breathing released itself, and even as the Captain sucked in lungfuls of desired air, he found himself moaning in response to the hand that beckoned him to squirt his last drop that landed along the span of his stomach.

Ass muscles clenched down, biting over the throbbing rod buried inside of them as the tyrant thrusted himself in and out within the newly tightened confines, pistoning into the bleeding hole until the connected testicles retracted inward upon ejaculation. Ropes of white jism flooded the anal passage, filling it with an overflow of thick white cream that warmed the span of newly raw walls.

Chris squirmed under Wesker, not wanting it; not wanting _any_ of it.

The blond stayed buried inside even after he was emptied, and a deep chuckle resounded through his own pants as two gloved fingers dipped through the splatters of white along muscled contours, gathering up the fluids to lift the black clad digits toward the Captain's lips where they were forced inside. Chris groaned his disapproval, head turning to the side in an attempt to slink away from the taste of his own shame, but Wesker would not allow it as his arm adjusted itself to compensate for the retraction, fingers twisting inside the moist depth to roll over the Captain's tongue.

"Remember, Christopher..." The tyrant drawled as he hovered above, a satisfied smirk still in place over older features. "You enjoyed this." The fingers pulled away, and brown eyes reopened themselves even more blurred than before. The blond pulled himself free, his softening cock still engorged with a coating of blood that nearly had the Captain throw up at the sight of it alone. Wesker fully withdrew into a stand as he slipped himself back into the confines of his pants.

Glowing orange sought out the youngest of the three, who had lifted his head to stare again at the images laid out before him. He was distant, shattered. A shell of the fiery man he presented himself as earlier that day. Hazel held a blank gaze toward his lover, nearly dead inside with a look that showed he wanted to will it all away. To go back, fix everything.

Boot clad feet stepped over to the ace, one placed on either side of the frame still sprawled out on his stomach where a hand tugged through normally perfectly situated locks to jerk the sniper's head backwards, causing hazel to snap toward the corner of his vision to find the blond who bent over his shoulder. "Look at your Captain, now." Wesker hissed with venom laced inside his voice, "You couldn't save him," Piers cringed not at the words themselves, but their meaning. The tyrant was right. "I suppose I should thank you for the opportunity." Wesker retracted, surprisingly leaving the ace as physically undamaged as promised.

Piers glared long and hard as the blond stepped away. "I'll find you!" He screamed at the retreating form with a renewed jerk against the single chain, "I won't let you hurt him again!"

Wesker seemed to pause at that, with a glance over a leather clad shoulder. "I don't believe I'll need to for some time. Christopher is quite... _Unstable_, now. Try and mend my hold if you so desire, but it will never break." The blond faded in a flash of black, gone within the blink of an eye just like that.

"_Wesker_!" The name echoed from wall to wall, unheard by anyone other than the sniper himself and the groaning body just out of his reach.

Hazel returned to his Captain with a suddenness, and Piers reached out a hand. He had no hopes of catching up to Wesker now, but Chris... Chris needed him. Even though the Captain had refused to listen, even as he so freely gave in rather than fight, Piers couldn't turn his back. Chris was everything, and right then he was also _hurting_. "Chris, I can't... You have to move. I just... I just need to-" Touch. Hold. Caress.

He needed to feel Chris, to know he would be okay and that by some miracle they could get past everything that happened that day.

The Captain shifted, an uncharacteristic whimper befell him as he rolled to his hands and knees, unable to control the consistent sobs. He crawled, one aching limb at a time over the span of the hard floor beneath him that chilled at his flesh, already numb after the horrors he had just experienced.

"That's it," Piers encouraged with eyes that were still equally as blurred.

_Guilty, guilty, guilty._

It was all his fault.

Chris had his head dipped forward, face out of view and aimed toward the surface below unable to meet the sniper's gaze as he approached painfully slowly.

When he was finally within reach, Chris collapsed into the open embrace of his lover where his features immediately buried themselves into the crook of the sniper's arm, unintentionally wetting the folds of his jacket with oozing tears. Piers leaned forward so the Captain's head was tucked under his chin, his free arm wove itself over the bared back to hold the older man close as though he was afraid to lose him. "Chris, you shouldn't have... I never meant... _Damn it_, Chris, I'm sorry."

Chris didn't move, he didn't reply. All he could do was rest in the arms of his lover, who he had done nothing to deserve.


End file.
